


adoring you

by thesharpewolf



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, but oh well im making it happen anyway, just some gals being 'pals', no one asked for this, very brief drug mention, very slight angst, very very gay :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesharpewolf/pseuds/thesharpewolf
Summary: just a tiny little oneshot set after the pool scene // what would happen before the two went to bed after getting back to chloe's house if the two were canonically dating, not much to it
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	adoring you

After everything that had conspired in the last hour or so, Max was beyond tired. For someone who was definitely used to being awake significantly longer than the average human should, she was ready to pass out. From breaking into the principal’s office and nearly losing her best friend to an office chair, going back to her dorm at Blackwell was not an option. 

She knew that - which only made it easier to follow through with whatever plans Chloe had that involved sneaking back into her house. From her many years of sleepovers at Chloe’s house, Max had learned a few things about her family. One of which being the fact that Joyce slept like the dead. David was on a shift back at Blackwell, which made it easy to just walk on in. 

After so many years it felt wrong to just walk into Chloe’s house in the middle of the night. Even so, she wasn’t about to complain. While Max tiptoed up the stairs like she was trying to, well, stay silent, Chloe thunked her way on up as per usual. The two made a beeline for Chloe’s room, and before Max could even close the door the whole way, her blue-haired best friend was shrugging off her jacket. 

Max cleared her throat and turned away, but Chloe didn’t seem to comment. All she heard in response was a couple of thuds, but she was tugged out of her inspection of the door by a solid thump on her back. She glanced at the floor next to her and, alas, what was so forcefully tossed at her had in fact been a pair of pajamas. 

Max just sighed and got changed. Anything to be out of those chlorine-infused jeans. Honestly, they could probably stand on their own after how much sheer chemical had ended up in them. Upon finishing the process that was trying to get dressed on the down-low, Max glanced over to find Chloe laying on her back in bed. Surprisingly enough, she didn’t even seem to have the energy for some late-night grass. 

She was glad to see that.

After stretching her shoulders and walking over to the bed, Max huffed and flopped down next to the blue-haired girl, smiling softly to herself. It took a whole lot of effort to keep her eyes off of Chloe, but she managed. 

“You just gonna sit there and grin, Caulfield?” Chloe remarked, sparing a glance over at her friend.

“Yep. You guessed it.” Max laughed under her breath, looking up to meet Chloe’s steel-blue gaze. “What am I if not a simple girl who enjoys simple, cliche, things?” she added with a chuckle.

“Okay, well, what’s got you all cheery?” Chloe muttered, rolling over onto her back. “It’s like one in the goddamn morning and you’re over there looking like you’re gonna explode or- implode or, something, whichever comes first - out of sheer joy.”

“I’m just happy that today worked out. From getting Kate off that ledge to even, hell, breaking into Blackwell with you? Today couldn’t have gone any better. We’re getting closer to finding Rachel every day and, god am I excited to meet her.” Max smiled softly, though her expression ended up going a bit more neutral after she’d lived out her moment of bliss.

“Well, at least one of us is having a good day. I think the only part of today that I can really call, you know, good, was getting into Blackhell with you tonight.” Chloe nudged her friend’s shoulder, a little smirk forming on her face. “Even if this week has been an absolute trainwreck- too soon? I’m glad to have you and your raging lesbian self back in town.”

“Wow, okay, glad that we both know I’m back and gayer than ever,” Max muttered to herself, laughing softly. “You can always count on Chloe Price to call you out for your very blatant lesbianism and internalized homophobia, I suppose.”

“That’s my job. Price’s the name and tomfuckery’s the game.” Chloe paused and sighed, rolling back onto her side to face Max. “If you need to talk, you know I’m here for you. I’m uh, well versed with the whole- you know- topic, I guess.” 

Max nodded and huffed, shifting to face Chloe a bit more. “The kindness is appreciated but, you don’t need to stress yourself with my years of emotional baggage.” 

“Bullshit, I wanna be here for you. Even if that just means listening to you while you gay out.” Chloe laughed quietly, pushing a bit of Max’s hair out of her face. “I mean it.”

A little nervous giggle was all that Max could manage. “Well then. You’re familiar with the people at Blackwell, let’s play a little guessing game, hm?” 

Chloe nodded eagerly and waited for Max to start handing out hints.

“Alright, so, to start off, she’s brave to a fault. Super nice and genuinely caring, but, I think she might act like she doesn’t give a flying fuck.” Max’s lips turned up in a little smile as she looked over at Chloe. “She’s so smart but hell, does she use that intelligence on some weird crap sometimes.” 

Chloe nodded along and acted like she was taking notes, but Max could tell that she was starting to catch on. 

“She’s about five foot nine, really pretty, ice-blue eyes… name starts with a ‘chlo’ and ends with an ‘e,’ and, well, she’s staring at me right now?”

“Very clever, you silly little lesbian you.” Chloe chuckled and ran her hand through Max’s hair, a little smirk crossing her expression. “You didn’t need to stroke my ego that much, but, thanks for being honest.” Chloe paused and sighed quietly, nodding to herself.

Max stayed silent, the shock from what she’d said beginning to set in. As far as she knew, she could literally lose her best friend just from saying something like that out of the blue. Even though she knew Chloe was far from the type to just leave people behind, she was anxious. She knew that it was a bad time for this, a bad time for her to be worrying about romance, at least. 

Chloe didn’t seem to care about the timing. To be fair, she had no reason to. If the world was supposedly ending, of course she’d want to have everything off her chest.

“All you needed to do was say the words. You know I adore you.” Chloe smiled, her gaze softening on the girl next to her. “This last week has been hella crazy. You know that even more than I do. I can’t pretend that I just, you know, don’t like you.” 

Max nodded and moved a bit closer to her, but she didn’t push for anything out of her usual comfort zone. As red as her face was, she tried to pretend that Chloe couldn’t see.

“After you moved away and Rachel disappeared, I thought I’d never love again. It sounds dramatic but, honestly. Even when we were kids, I loved you. Maybe in a different way. But I’ve never stopped loving you.” Chloe tried to hold back the slight shakiness in her tone when she spoke, although her effort was to no avail. “You’ve always been there. Even if it wasn’t in person. I never forgot about what we had.” 

Chloe chuckled softly to herself before finishing off her statement. “We can still have that now.”

“You’re right. We can.” Max mumbled, finally pushing herself to roll closer to Chloe, so that her back was against Chloe’s front. “This week has been too much for me. I can’t even count the number of times that I’ve had to see you- you know-- die. I can’t handle that anymore.” Max froze when she felt Chloe’s arm wrap around her side, but she resumed soon after. “I’m not losing you again.” 

Chloe laughed softly and buried her head in Max’s neck. “You’re not getting rid of me ever again.” She lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned in a bit closer, grinning. “Does this make us girlfriends?”

Max giggled. “Take a guess.”

“I’m going with yes. It seems like a no brainer, I mean, the Price is always right, if you know what I’m saying.” Chloe grinned and hugged Max closer to herself.

“You fucking reek of Chlorine,” Max muttered with a weak smile.

“Aww, so do you. We match, how cute is that?” Chloe grinned and ran her hand through Max’s hair.

“Go the hell to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my (adamantly weak) attempt at soft time (tm)


End file.
